Avengers Endgame Missing Scenes and Fix-It Fics
by RoLo4Life
Summary: This will be a one-shot multi-story. None are corresponding so you can read it out of order. If you haven't seen Avengers Endgame and you want to don't read. If you don't care have at it but you have been warned. My main pairing is Romanogers platonic or romantic and a little bit of Clintasha. Without further ado. Hope you like. Enjoy :)


Steve maneuvered his way along the path as he tried to conjure up the best scenario in his head. He would swap the stone and get her back. He would give his life instead just so she could live. Every scenario he thought of could have been improved or better strategized. He paused in his steps as if realizing what he was doing. He could literally hear her in his head.

"You're thinking too hard, soldier."

Steve took back control over his emotions as he continued to his destination. He was brought out of his train of thought as a ghost-like figure descended upon him.

"You have journeyed back to early. The stone has not yet been removed." A cold chill ran up his spine as the ghost-like figure revealed himself to be "The Red Skull" himself Schmidt. Steve could still remember all the memories and emotions and even the pain this man has caused him. He didn't even notice that he held a death grip on the hammer as if ready for a fight.

"Why are you here?"

"I harbor no ill will against you, Captain Rogers. I sought to control stones once before that is no more. I now serve its will. I am here for anyone that seeks or wishes knowledge about the soul stone."

The tension in his shoulders eased a little but not all the way. As if he could her Natasha again warned him. 'Never drop your guard.' Steve put away the animosity as he got back on task. He had a mission to do. "You say I came to early."

"Yes. Neither party has made the ill-fated decision."

"Can you take me to them." The Red Skull nodded as he led Captain Rodgers.

* * *

Natasha sat contemplating on the best actions to take. Clint was pacing a distance away rationalizing why he should be the one to give his life for the soul stone. However, Natasha sat and calculated her best way to subdue him long enough for her to jump. She looked up calculating the distance from her to Clint as well as how far she would get before he realized that she wouldn't give him the option to discuss whose life was more important.

"Nat." Natasha looked up and to her surprise, the voice matched the person in question. She stood up abruptly from sheer shock. She blinked a couple of times to make sure this wasn't a trick. Right as Steve was standing directly in front of her she allows it to be real.

"What are you doing here?" She looked at him for a minute. "What happened? Did you get the stone?" She automatically thought the worst. Until she realized something. "You aren't my Steve."

"No, I'm not. I'm like a week and some older."

"Right. Time travel. Still weird every time we say it." She sat back down. Figuring anything he was about to tell her would probably shake her to her core.

"We won." Nailed it. Those two words brought a smile to her face one that was always a rare occurrence but never when it was around Steve.

"Well damn." She started to laugh out of pure joy. Steve had to smile. He couldn't remember her smiling or laughing much before or after the snap, but whenever she did, he would try his hardest to make it happen again. His smile turned somber if only he had more time to be able to make her laugh or smile so many things, he didn't get to experience with her. She stopped laughing when she noticed his serious face. "Why do I feel like this isn't just some social call. And where the hell did you get Thor's hammer from."

Steve placed Mjolnir down beside him as he reached into one of his compartments and brought out the soul stone to show her. "I was chosen. Well, I nominated myself to be the one to return all the stones to the right places and this is my last stop."

"That's great and all but we haven't gotten the stone yet so you can't replace what's not been taken."

"Right."

There was a pregnant pause. Steve didn't want to issue the question. He would admit it. He was being selfish. He just wanted a few more seconds just to talk with her. Only her inquisition broke the silence.

"Dare I ask, who brought the stone back." Steve went silent. "From your lack of words and to the fact you haven't had the urge to seek out Clint answers my question." Natasha started to process the new information.

"I know I'm only supposed to give the stone back, but I came to..."

"You came back to do what?" She squinted at him as she deciphered his words.

"You don't have to do this." She sighed knowing what he was talking about.

"And what should I do. Let my best friend sacrifice himself. For what. For me. Not a chance. His past is clouded, and he has done some dark things, but he can come back from them. Unlike me. I have more to prove. That's why I have to do this." She shook her head as she looked at him.

Steve turned to her abruptly. "You don't. You don't have to prove anything. You've done enough. You've always sacrificed for this team. For each one of us. You deserve to be loved and be happy. And this isn't one of Captain America's speeches these are your words. You told me this, yourself." He looked at her with searching eyes as if willing her to deny it. "All the shit that I went through you told me this... Why not listen to your own advice." She just looks at him. "That's why I'm here. I'm here to make things right."

"Everything, I have is because of Clint. I owe him my life. If he hadn't spared me and brought me into S.H.E.I.L.D I would be doing the same thing I did before I met him. I would still be a weapon, a trained killer and just another mission ready for the next agent to take me down. They probably would have sent you to deal with me." She sighed deeply as she saw him gripping his suit almost causing his knuckles to turn white. "But you are right. I've made strides to redeem myself from all the pain I've caused. I lost my family way before I knew them, and I gained two more. Hell, I'm a freaking Aunt. And for some odd reason, those kids love me. Including you and the four other boys, I deal with daily." Steve smirked at the statement. "I had that and the fact that that purple bastard stole that from me made me want to risk everything just to get it back. No matter if it is because I have or haven't atoned for what I've done. I have to get them back." He nodded his head in understanding.

"There are we haven't gotten the chance to do. So many things that I haven't gotten the chance to tell you. One being this. I love you. You have been there since day one. You've taught me things. You've helped me even when I didn't trust you. You stuck by me through the darkest of times when sides and allies fell apart you still believed and trusted in me, in my judgment. You were a friend before anything else. When I had no one to lean on. You were there and the fact that we didn't get to share something more kills me. I'm sorry that I couldn't repay you for what you've given to me. I thought, that I would never love anybody else after Peggy. And you proved me wrong. You always do."

"Wow." If Steve had a nickel for every time, he left Natasha speechless this would have been the first.

"You don't have to say anything."

"I just..." she sighed as she looked at him. When her words could not help her, she does the next best thing. She acts.

She cupped his face as she pulled him lightly to her. She slowly peppers light kisses against his cheeks. She could feel the creeping of new stubble scratching to break free. She finally reaches her destination as she plants a sweet kiss upon his lips. slowly feel the stubble returning. gave him a soft and sweet kiss.

"We never got to do that either." Nat said as she stroked his lips. Trying to take this memory with her.

"No, we didn't." Steve went in as he pecked her lips not wanting this to end until she pulled back slowly.

"You should go now."

"I can't. There is nothing left for me back there."

"Yeah, there is." Natasha invaded his space as she fished into his pockets to pull out his compass. She flipped it open and pointed to Peggy. "Go to her. You've got enough juice left for the trip. Find happiness Steve and don't let it go. You were my happiness. Now it's time for you." He didn't want to. He didn't know what he would do if he witnessed her sacrifice. Would he try to stop her? Natasha stood up causing Steve to stand. He stroked her hair trying to take all the fond memories of her with him.

"I just can't let you go."

Steve kisses her again. This being their second official kiss. Natasha had to lightly push him away because he was just delaying the inevitable. Just as the kids stopped, she could see Clint in the distance walking back. She knew their time was up. "It's time soldier."

Steve sighed as he lifted Mjolnir causing her to chuckle. "I knew you could lift it."

"You and Thor both." He smiled at her as he walked away turning back to say three little words. "I love you."

"I love you, too." As he continued walking away from Natasha the Red Skull reappeared as he guided him back down the path. He got halfway down the cliff before he heard an explosion. It took everything in him to not run back up there, but he pressed on.

"Once you hand me the soul stone. You will have completed your service." Steve stuttered in his track as the sky lit up with a bright flashing light. He held back his tears as he mourned for the third time of her passing. He knew it was for the best, but it still hurt. Schmidt held out his hand waiting for the stone to be returned. He hesitated. After all that he still hesitated. Still looking for a way out. But he reminds himself that it's not what she would have wanted. He whispers an I'm sorry to Natasha wherever she may be as he places the stone in Schmidt's hands.


End file.
